Wireless electrical power transfer systems are known to incorporate a first resonator structure, hereafter referred to as a source resonator that includes a tuned resonant circuit configured to convert electrical energy from an electrical power source to a magnetic field and to transfer the magnetic energy via the magnetic field to a spaced apart second resonator structure, hereafter referred to as a capture resonator. The capture resonator also includes a tuned resonant circuit configured for receiving the magnetic field and converting the magnetic field to electrical energy that is supplied to an electrical load, such as a motor or battery back. Such a wireless power transfer system may be used for electrically charging an energy storage device, such as the battery pack of an electric or hybrid electric vehicle. In such a system, the source resonator may be located on, or embedded into, a surface for example the floor of a garage or the surface of a parking lot, and the capture resonator may be disposed on a vehicle. Alternatively, the source resonator may be embedded in a roadway and the capture resonator may receive energy to directly provide power to a vehicle motor or to charge the vehicle battery while the vehicle is moving.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.